This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Some electrical assemblies may be relatively complex to use and/or to assemble. For example, connecting an electrical connector with some electrical units may be a complex process and/or include many different components.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of electrical assemblies, electrical units, and/or electrical connectors. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.